En el silencio de la noche
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Entre la oscura noche, en el silencio hay secretos desconocidos en los que ella al conocer la pueden arrastrar a muchos a la locura o a la libertad que tanto anhela... ¿Como terminaría todo? "Los fantasmas de los retos pasados" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


**One Shot:**

 **En el Silencio de la Noche**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **My king: Allen Walker**

 **Género: Sobrenatural**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino e inspirado por Oscar Wilde y Robert Luis Stevenson.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Entre la oscura noche, en el silencio hay secretos desconocidos en los que ella al conocer la pueden arrastrar a muchos a la locura o a la libertad que tanto anhela... ¿Como terminaría todo? "Los fantasmas de los retos pasados" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ¿Gore?, ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 6302 aprox.**

 **-Capitulo Único-**

" **Cuando ves lo que somos y lo que representa la vida, sólo el silencio es grande, todo lo demás es debilidad.** **"**

 **Alfred Victor de Vigny (1797-1863)**

 **Escritor francés.**

— **¡Allen-sama!** —exclamo una joven doncella, un joven de cabello negro azulado desde el segundo piso, vio como el grupo que estaban con ella se volvían con sus vestidos de encaje y ansiosas deseaban acercarse a aquel chico de cabello castaño

Desde el balcón privado de su padre, mirando al futuro heredero del Conde más poderoso de su país.

Al parecer, ese chico con su amable sonrisa y carismático atractivo, eran una combinación perfecta para el futuro portador del título nobiliario.

Ella hizo una mueca, era molesto ver a todas aquellas chicas tan sumisas revoloteando alrededor de ese chico en un enredo de encajes, seda y satén colorido, junto a sus pomposos peinados.

Si fuese por ella, simplemente ignoraría a aquel tonto.

Vio al chico denegar toda invitación, por supuesto Road sabia que era una estrategia para que alguna aventurera ingenua que no conocía a los lores de la alta sociedad, se le acercará de forma furtiva y al final solo sería desechada.

Sabia de primera mano aquella información, gracias a Tyki Mikk, marqués y tío, que había llegado por mandato del gran Conde del Milenio para la presentación de su hijo, al que realmente parecía entrar en la categoría de idiotas redomados y presumidos.

Suspiro, se volvió para irse a su habitación del castillo donde su padre había invitado a todos aquellos nobles y sin ningún motivo vino a su mente la imagen de aquel chico castaño, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos vio como una sombra dirigía por el pasillo oscuro que iba camino a la aislada habitación del Conde milenario, sintió un escalofrío porque aquel lugar con sus pinturas y pasadizos donde solía jugar de pequeña traía una sensación oscura que le temía y excitaba para entrar allá.

Años antes, el Conde solía jugar con ella, por supuesto era tan divertido con su pequeño sirviente al lado y donde sus recuerdos mas bellos con el hombre que siempre fue su sueño ideal de esposo.

Pero, que ahora ni siquiera podía ver personalmente desde que su enfermedad de deficiencia sanguínea se hizo persistente y su padre prohibió toda visita; claro mientras el Conde empeoraba, su heredero hacia la vista gorda y se veía en toda fiesta desde su presentación, normalmente le daría poca importancia... Pero, era su amado conde y no iba a dejar que nadie profanara los recuerdos más preciosos de él.

Se volvió a su habitación no importaba, porque lo que mas apreciaba de su amado conde y poseía en su habitación, sonrío mientras se escuchaba el lejano murmullo y llegando al ala donde se encontraba su habitación, dejando que al cerrar la puerta el silencio la absorbiera.

Apartó los tacones bajos, dejando expuestos sus pies al calor y suavidad de la alfombra, con hermosos bordados violetas, blancos y negros.

Sonrió al deshacerse del vestido dejando a la vista el encaje, uno que si sus padres vieran darían el grito en el cielo y quemarían todas sus preciosas prendas, que eran como una muestra de su pasiva rebeldía que disfrutaba al torturar a los sirvientes con sus escapadas y osadas travesuras.

Se dejo caer sobre la suave colcha de su cama, para dejarse caer en la bruma de los sueños donde comenzó a ver un camino iluminado por velas que conducían a una puerta roja de corazones que parecía una corona encendida en un color naranja..

Mientras solo escuchaba sus pasos, vio muchas cajas de regalo que le parecieron extrañas y con cada paso que daba algo le decía que vería mas allá de lo que cualquiera en su vida vería y vestida de su bata blanca prosiguió para ver una puerta blanca, extendió sus dedos para traspasar lo oculto y escondido tras aquella aventura en sus sueños.

La luz de la luna caía sobre la oscura silueta de un laberinto, vio niebla delante de ella mientras caminaba y pudo notar el semblante de la mansión donde ella dormía, hizo una mueca.

 _«Por lo menos si es un sueño, que sea interesante y ...» pensó_ , entonces escucho ruido y volviéndose miro en la parte aledaña a la enorme edificación, dos figuras y acercándose alrededor, olvidando que era un sueño temiendo ser descubierta.

Pudo ver el vestido de una mujer, ambos uno contra el otro en una posición que sus doncellas y damas de compañía la alejarían de ver.

Lo prohibido a sus ojos se extendió allí, en un sueño podía ver mas de lo que en la vida real podía y atenta miro como el hombre estaba inclinado como un amante de las novelas que leía, escucho gemidos que provenían de la hermosa dama.

Se inclino mas cerca, escondida miraba como todo aquello tan intimo, tan extraño y excitante ocurría en sus jardines donde jugaba con el Conde, ahora veía como los nobles haciendo de las suyas con aquella ingenua muchacha.

Entonces, vio como dejaba caer el cuerpo de la joven pálida y desmadejada sobre el suelo. Como una muñeca de trapo desechada por un niño que remplaza un juguete por otro.

 _«Eso es por estúpida, ese es el destino que le espera a aquellos que mendigan afecto»_ pensó, aun fija en la espalda del hombre cuyo cabello era tan blanco como la nieve. La luna le daba un toque de plata celestial, mientras tenia la vista fija en otra dirección y parecía escrutar en sus alrededores.

Entonces, fue cuando se volvió hacia ella de manera repentina y vio solo, en contra luz los ojos dorados brillantes fijos en ella estaban enojados y asombrada porque la veía dejando que su sueño comenzara a transformarse en una horrible pesadilla, pero, pensándolo bien solo era un sueño, estaba sentada en el suelo, vio como estiraba sus dedos hasta ella.

Sintió sus latidos a mil, era adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo y cerro los ojos con fuerza para cuando volvió a abrirlos soltó un gemido, estaba extrañamente cansada para encontrarse en su habitación mientras las cortinas se movían suavemente en una etérea danza con el viento.

A su mente vino el rostro de aquel albino, se llevo una mano a la cabeza al ver aquellos dorados ojos que le parecían familiar.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba molesta por aquella pesadilla y el causante de haberse levantado temprano. La mesa de exquisita decoración y diseño junto al hermoso tapiz. el juego de té vació con bordados en trazos dorados irregulares en caoba y dorado sobre la bandeja de plata.

Los bordados de sus sabanas eran murciélagos entre el satén que parecían reales en muchos casos y los que su padre conocía que le gustaban, enfurruñada de una patada aparto la sabana y se levanto de la cama comenzaba el invierno por ello las fiestas que realizaba su padre después de aquella melancólica temporada de otoño para ver aquella luna de invierno que parecía tan tétrica e interesante como si ocultase secretos mas allá de sus ojos.

Vino a su mente el chico castaño y refunfuño, Allen Walker era realmente un ser despreciable.

Amaba la época, odiaba lo que representaba para ella y su padre: "Fiestas y pretendientes", su madre Tricia Kamelot una mujer menuda de ojos hermosos y de tez clara, a pesar de estar casada con su padre aun las miradas masculinas se posaban en ella, aun asi sus ojos estaban fijos en su padre Sheryl y en las que por supuesto ella les acompañaba.

Las incansables casamenteras, entendía porque Tikky solo salia con el conde o simplemente venia con una dama y asi evitaba a las chicas, ella entendía ese punto, después de todo huir de los hombres escondiéndose entre las señoras mayores— _quienes intentaban incitarle a dejar que un chico la sacara a bailar_ —algo que muchas veces le molestaba, por ello solía sacar algún malestar de excusa y huía escondiéndose entre las sombras de los salones o detrás de una típica maceta.

Debía sobrevivir a esa salvaje jungla del matrimonio y la locura de los oportunistas.

Claro, ella no era la única victima y eso lo podía decir su amado Conde Milenario. Soltó un bostezo, estirándose bajo el camisón de encaje, elevo la mirada para ver la niebla disuelta por todo el lugar como una manta siniestra que rodeaba el lugar.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron mientras dejaban entrar una docena de doncellas que revoloteaban en la habitación, moviéndose y cambiando la posición de los objetos en el cuarto, suspiro, ellas no la dejarían volver a dormir.

Al final, siempre tenían la misma rutina tan monótona y aburrida que simplemente dejaba que la vistieran e incluso la bañaran o alimentaran, todos los días eran así de iguales aunque su padre había cambiado un poco, era tan molesto porque todo se trataba de matrimonios, hijos, alianzas y nada mas que ofrecer.

Era como si esperara que alguien la sacara de esa absurda vida tan idiota, por supuesto lo mas normal era que su padre hiciera lazos con otras familias y por ello esas fiestas agotadoras, molestas pero que generalmente traían a su padre beneficios.

« _Realmente la gente desconocía lo que se hacia en el silencio de un hombre, cuando quieren ver ya era demasiado tarde... Eran manipulados tan fácilmente_ »

A su mente vino el rostro del joven castaño, aun sentía una opresión de molestia y rabia al verle. Solo por el hecho de ser quien era, podía tener toda autoridad de hacer con quien deseara lo que quisiera aun así, era hijo del hombre que amaba y eso no le quitaba el deseo de proteger todo lo que representaba el Conde del Milenio.

Y si eso era Allen Walker, ¿Que mas daba?

— **Road** - **sama** —dijo la voz de una joven, vio a su guardiana Lenalee Lee una china que vestía en color negro y que escondía sus ojos tras unos lentes mientras miraba con indiferencia el movimiento de las impecables doncellas — **Tenemos una agenda apretada, el día de hoy..**.

Solía ser siempre lo mismo, un desayuno con su padre y los invitados que solían quedarse en la mansión, solo personas íntimas. Luego sesión de lectura, bordados, entre otras cuestiones "femeninas" que debía conocer, una sesión con Madam lefanu para sus vestidos de invierno y su nueva colección de ropa a la moda, después una tarde con encantadoras "Ladys" para hablar de cosas de señoritas, para finalizar su día en una fiesta de té con Wisely su hermano mayor y que realmente conocía era un excéntrico lector, por ende seria una tarde entre los pasadizos del castillo que conectaban con la torre del conde, donde solía pasar sus tardes y que ahora estaba ocupada con el bello durmiente de Allen Walker.

Aunque, «¿Que podría pasar si viera la habitación donde moraba aquel tonto?» pensó después de estar vestida y lista con su dama de compañía cuando llegaron a la aburrida fiesta de té, donde su madre la esperaba con sus amigas, escucharlas reír e incluso fingir era cansino, luego en la clase de bordado, era buena con todo lo que fuera filoso y mas unas agujas de plata que manejaba como si fuera una experta aunque cuando llego el momento de regresar para encontrarse con sus "Sesiones" con su hermano Wisely pensó que podía pasar de ello, ya que él mismo tenia razones para no decirle nada que ya conociera.

Mientras el sonido del carruaje unido al sonido del viento entre los campos de trigo era tranquilizador, miro el horizonte como comenzaba a anochecer y el ocaso daba paso a otra noche asfixiante en una vida que realmente no valía la pena.

Pero, al escuchar mejor el susurro del viento, los cascos de los caballos y los pájaros en el camino, pudo escuchar una melodía suave que le hacia cerrar los ojos y dormitar hasta llegar a su castillo, donde no estaba la persona que mas quería ver. Y mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar aquellos años cuando el Conde Milenario venia a su casa, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos dorados...¿dorados?, quiso ver su rostro, pero no podía quedaba borroso y solo podía distinguir sus ojos.

Se levanto agitada, sabia que algo no andaba bien sino podía recordar al Conde y su amado rostro, porque ella no era de las que olvidaba una cara.

— **Road-sama** —la voz de Lenalee la sacó de sus agitados pensamientos — **me han advertido decirle que tenga cuidado, ya que anoche sucedió un incidente inusual en el que una joven dama apareció inconsciente en el jardín.**

« _Es que acaso no era un sueño lo que veía_ » pensó al mirar a su doncella quien parecía indiferente ante tal hecho.

— **Por ello permanezca en su habitación por la noche, mi lady** —ella asintió, pero eso no lo prometía en sueños.

Al llegar a su sesión con su hermano, quien estaba enfocado en sus libros, pensó en el albino y sus ojos dorados, sacudió la cabeza, levantó la mirada para ver la impasible figura de Wisely, tal vez el podía decirle algo sobre los sueños.

Después de todo, conocía muchas cosas y entre ellas lo oculto y desconocido.

Se acercó sobre la mesa lentamente, miro como aun mantenía la vista y por alguna razón, sabia que la estaba observando.

— **Ne, Wisely** —miro el libro y la portada le llamó la atención "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde" frunció el ceño y dejando el titulo en lo profundo de su mente le miro— **¿Que sabes sobre los sueños?**

Por primera vez, pudo ver un movimiento diferente al de pasar páginas de libros y vio su mirada interesada.

— **¿Porque lo preguntas? —** comento— **¿Acaso tuviste uno que perturbara a la indiferente Road Kamelot?**

Ella sonrió, era ese humor de Wisely y su estabilidad lo que la llenaba de tranquilidad.

Ella le contó detalles, algunos como el color de cabello y lo de bebedor de sangre los omitió, después de todo ¿Quien podría creer aquello?

—I **nteresante, aunque por alguna razón creó que omitiste algo, ¿No?**

Ella desvío la mirada, escuchó el suspiro de su hermano y le vio cerrar el libro para levantarse de su asiento, para desaparecer por los estantes de libros salio del lugar para regresar a su habitación donde dejo el vestido y se coloco una blusa con un broche violeta, con mangas largas para vestirse con una falda sencilla para deambular por los pasadizos del castillo.

Era la hora en que todos tomaban una siesta, pero ella aun ni siquiera tenia sueño como todos solían tener y para ella era la mejor oportunidad, por ello al cerrar su cuarto con seguro se deslizo hasta su librería y moviendo uno de sus libros favoritos : "Caperucita & el Lobo" abrió el pasadizo tras la enorme pintura de un revuelto paisaje donde la luna en un cielo carmesí iluminaba a un par de personajes, un grotesco hombre de traje que con su sonrisa escondía tras sus avariciosos ojos la maldad, mientras que el niño que le miraba sentado en la tumba de su padre, parecía escuchar las palabras dulces de un ser maligno que solo trataba de tomar lo que poseía ese niño: inocencia.

Road miraba ese cuadro, era un regalo del Conde Milenario donde se contradecía la inocencia que el ser humano tenia creyendo en lo que por apariencia parecía una ayuda, cuando era solamente un engaño.

En cambio el niño, era la ilusión de una esperanza vana que por inocentes muchos caían en el engaño de la apariencia compasiva que solo escondía aquel grotesco ser que se burlaba de la ingenuidad de aquel infante.

Tomó una pequeña lampara de gas que alimentaba una de sus sirvientas, sonrío mientras sentía el aroma a tierra mojada y misterio de los pasadizos siempre que pasaba por allí escuchaba el ruido de las ratas o de los animales pequeños recorrer el pasadizo que recorría cada día.

Pero, que hoy estaba silencioso y eso la llenaba de extrañeza, porque ella conocía esos pasadizos de principio a fin.

Su punto fuerte, era que su memoria a pesar de ser joven era muy buena de lo que hacia no tanto como la de su hermano pero si muy buena para moverse sigilosamente mientras avanzaba en ese tenebroso silencio continuo hasta que llego al lugar por donde entraba hasta la habitación del Conde.

Solo escuchaba sus pasos, hasta que llego al lugar en el que esperaba encontrar al chico de cabello marrón, malcriado e insolente. Deslizo la cubierta de los únicos orificios que abrían su visión a la habitación de su amado conde.

Estaba oscura, la poca iluminación solo dejaba ver sombras y no podía ver bien lo que ocurría. Se apego mas a la pared, pudo ver en la oscuridad un hombre inclinado sobre la cama solo en el silencio escucho sus respiraciones agitadas y tal vez ese era el malcriado chico.

Escucho pasos y vio como alguien se dirigía frente al espejo que estaba frente a la chimenea parecía tambalear, luego vio como el noble hijo del conde llegaba hasta el espejo.

— **¿Porque lo hicisteis...Padre?** —escucho su voz tambaleante, luego vio como agarraba el espejo y miraba con furia su reflejo—¡ **¿Porque me has traído a esto?! No quiero hacerlo y aun así...me has traspasado todos los derechos, inclusive el del compromiso. ¡Rayos!**

Ella vio como el rostro amable se desvanecía en una sonrisa macabra y le vio levantarse ocultando su sonrisa mientras se volvía para llevarse una mano al rostro, soltando una carcajada que parecía llena de una malicia que era para muchos incomprensible y excitante.

— **Si, para que cada noche...sea un deleite y una agonía hasta ese momento** —comento, mientras echaba atrás su cabeza peinando su cabello marrón hacia atrás moviéndose de forma elegante por la habitación como un depredador mirando los libros sobre los estantes deslizando sus dedos sobre las cubiertas de cuero y deslizo un libro para dejar ver una siniestra portada con un hombre y dos rostros— **solo debo esperar, hasta el momento en que despierte de esta pesadilla y sea** _ **"ella"**_ **quien resguarde este legado...**

No vio la luz del sol que se colaba por los orificios de los pasillos, al parecer era tarde en la noche y con cada paso que daba sentía una confusa sensación de ansiedad y por extraño que pareciera muy en el fondo algo le decía que lo que había visto le era familiar e incluso placentero.

Se volvió entre las sombras y tomó el candelero, mientras a su mente venia una y otra vez aquel particular evento, no se dio cuenta siquiera de que abría el pasadizo o siquiera que cerraba de nuevo aquella entrada espeluznante para muchos y para ella la entrada a un mundo nuevo, los sueños podían ser reales aun si fuesen una pesadilla, pero ¿podía forzar el sueño?

No se dio cuenta cuando la joven doncella albina llamada Mimi, quien servía a su pariente Lulu bell, había entrado tras esto ni aun cuando la vistió con aquel vestido blanco que enlazaba en su cintura un moño violeta como si fuera un regalo envuelto para entregar a un horrible destino, en las manos de un asesino.

Pero, ¿acaso Allen Walker no disfrutaba aquello prohibido que ni siquiera ella podía hacer?

Eso y la extraña personalidad que poseía, lo hacían interesante.

Un enigma que parecía esconderse en el silencio de las noches en el castillo y por así decirlo, le intrigaba saber de que culpaba aquel tonto a su amado conde.

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos no había notado el silencio en que se sumió su habitación, se volvió para encontrarse con su padre quien la miraba con su monóculo y con sus manos tras su espalda tan tenso que estaba muy recto como una cuerda del arpa que aprendía a tocar en clase de música.

— **Estas** **preciosa** , **mi** **querida** **Road** —le dijo, mientras se fijaba en que estaban solos y su padre actuaba extraño por mucho que quisiera decirlo: sus usuales, abrazos y asfixiantes muestras de afecto eran confortables comparados con el hombre que estaba ante ella que parecía un desconocido— **Quiero pedirte algo muy especial, esta noche acompaña al joven Conde querida. Al parecer se encuentra indispuesto y no puede atender a todos los invitados, durante la fiesta de esta noche al menos su influencia permitirá que el interés sobre ti, sea mayor.**

Ella bufo, le molestaba tales cosas pero aun así solo pensar en el enigmático joven Conde y se calmaba para aparentar en su rostro la usual sonrisa de despreocupación que solía tener.

— **Padre, sabes que realmente no me interesa y aun así cumpliré tu deseo sobre el joven conde** —dijo ella con una sonrisa y su padre en un momento volvió a ser la persona que conocía mientras ella salia extendiendo su mano sobre el antebrazo de su padre, ambos caminando al enorme salón donde le esperaba al ser que le había impedido ver al Conde del Milenio de nuevo si podía ganar la confianza del actual heredero del conde.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen estaba ojeando el libro de contradicciones que de Robert Luis Stevenson, lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche mientras se deslizaba hacia el closet donde posaban todas sus ropas.

 _«Otra noche lo mismo, una y otra vez en ese molesto ruido...»_

apreto los dientes mientras deslizaba la ropa sobre su brazo izquierdo prueba de aquel lazo forzoso al que estaba atado. El alguna vez fue un chico de la calle hasta el momento en que su "padre" le llevo a un "hogar" al final supo la verdad tras el, tal cosa como la humanidad que creia poseer cuando al final nada de eso era verdad.

— **Todo era una ilusion, toda la vida que habia conocido lo era** —se dijo asi mismo mientras colocaba la eterna y amable sonrisa que el mundo conocia junto al peinado hacia atrás de su cabello marrón atándose a la formalidad de su titulo y vestimenta eran solo una sombra de si.

La realidad era una real mentira, porque mientras los nobles bailaban y creaban lazos entre castas, el solo vivía en las sombras moviendo los hilos de las alianzas y guerras que podrían prolongar lazos económicos o hacer caer en la mayor desgracia a quien deseare.

Mostrar misericordia a quien quería y crueldad a quien deseara.

Al final, solo quedaría él para ver como todo terminaba en la oscuridad una que solo le había traído problemas desde el momento en que comenzó todo aquello. Cross Marian su tutor durante todo ese tiempo le enseño a mantener la cordura y cuando su padre hizo hizo el traspaso de su "Titulo" todo se volvió un caos en su mente.

Era verdad que el sobrellevaría cualquier responsabilidad que viniera con el titulo, incluyendo la vigilancia de los Bookman que parecían una lapa sobre el.

Suspiro, realmente era agotador sentir las miradas de tanta gente sobre ti. Saber que solo se acercaban por el simple hecho del titulo que posees es realmente molesto, pero, debia aparentar la normalidad y tambien la cordura en medio de tantos latidos alrededor tentando su control.

Aun así, por ello habitaban en su enorme castillo y se alejaba de esta monótona vida y terminaba por destruirlo todo.

Pero, había sentido su presencia y esta vez la había visto materializarse ante sus ojos. Era esperanzador que ella existiera, aquella cuyo poder podía apartar las pesadillas de sangre de las que mencionaba su padre era la que sostenía su mente en acción.

Si, estaba volviéndose loco y mas cuando comenzó la sed de sangre.

Pero, sintió su presencia durante los últimos meses en las fiestas a las que había ido por ello miro por todas partes buscándola con cautela y disimulando con su imagen de noble, cuyos lazos anhelaban por el simple hecho de estar sobre la sociedad en todos los sentidos.

Pero, el día que bebió de aquella joven cuando estaba en el jardín de los Kamelot la pudo ver en las sombras observándole desafiante e incluso con sorpresa...o ¿miedo?

Eso no le importaba, después de todo ya estaba viva que era lo mas importante y esta vez, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Porque era imprevisible, incluso para las habilidades que poseía al encontrar a los demás que hacían parte de su clan.

Pero, esta quien era la novena del clan solía ser escurridiza e incluso casi imperceptible y sabia que era humana por el simple hecho de no controlar sus poderes o siquiera la forma en que se hacia visible, era una poderosa adversaria, pero, no significaba nada comparado con los miles de conocimientos que albergaba "El Conde Milenario".

— **¿Ya estas listo?** —escucho la voz de Lavi tras el, el pelirrojo Bookman de linea de sangre ancestral seria el proximo sucesor del molesto clan de historia que resguardaba parte de las memorias del Conde Milenario y la historia oculta del clan— **¿Aun planeas ir a ese"Baile"?**

Se miro al espejo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento perderia su propia personalidad con su cambio completo y que aun no lograba sostener por culpa de la sed.

— **Si, es mi deber y lo sabes** —respondio, mientras terminaba de colocar el moño del corbatin y tomaba el sombrero de la mesa— **Ademas, Los Kamelot me han invitado a esta fiesta en honor a mi nombramiento y han sido leales al "Conde Milenario" durante mucho tiempo y esto se trata de solo congeniar, nada mas...**

— **Ok, Allen** —solto un bufido el pelirrojo, habia sido su compañero de juegos y ahora habia sido seleccionado, no solo por su amistad sino por el talento que poseia de memoria del clan Bookman, eso facilitaba muchas cosas realmente para el— **Aunque creo conveniente que terminemos pronto, ya que se esta volviendo molesto tener que cubrir las espaldas de un conde descarado como tu**.

Sintio una vena alzarse sobre su frente, solto un suspiro.

Ya se desquitaria luego de su osadia, por ahora solo debian fingir ante la nobleza los beneficios de encontrar una alianza con el poder que sostenia y de por si, se harian las cosas mas faciles para obtener lo que deseaba.

Bajaron los escalones uno por uno, para llegar al pasillo y econtrar alli al señor Sheryl Kamelot con su usual monoculo junto a la sonrisa cinica e indeleble que lo caracterizaba, por supuesto era parte del Clan y eso le tranquilizaba porque conocia que muy en el fondo cada uno de los miembros del clan poseia un inamovible deseo de protegerle.

Aun la escurridiza noe del sueño, tambien poseia aquello y eso le facilitaba su busqueda en medio de aquella multitud.

— **Oh, mi lord. Veo que ha tenido una buena noche, ¿No?** —dijo con una sonrisa y una leve inclinacion mientras colocaba una mano sobre su corazon, como simbolo de su lealtad aun con sus extraños metodos sadicos podia decirse que cada uno tenia a su manera, la forma de protegerle

— **Si, gracias Sheryl** —respondio, sabia que no le caia muy bien a pesar de su sonrisa amable en sus ojos se escondia la mirada de un asesino sin piedad— **Espero que lady Kamelot se encuentre bien, ademas quiero agradecer al joven Wisely, interesante manera de pensar por su parte y ha facilitado algunas cosas aunque siento que le cause molestias en sus estudios**

— **De ninguna manera, mi lord** —respondio, miro a un lado tras el una sombra tan tenue pero alli estaba y por extraño que pareciera sus ojos se fijaron en la joven de vestido claro parecida a una inocente dama, su cabello negro con tendencias azul oscura como la noche profunda y sus ojos azul profundo excavando en una bruma de sombras— **Ademas, queria presentarle esta noche a mi querida hija, Road. Ven querida, muestrate ante el joven Conde.**

Ella salio de las sombras de su padre, como si estuviera mimetizada con la parte posterior del marques, era una chica delicada y de tez clara su cabello corto inusual en las chicas nobles, pero al perecer esta rompia las reglas al ver su rostro podia verse que era una chica busca problemas.

El siempre las evitaba, aunque estas le buscaran a el y de por si la hija de Sheryl Kamelot estaba a salvo de su cercania.

— **Mi lord, he visto el inconveniente que ha tenido con algunas damas de la alta sociedad y he pedido a mi hija que le acompañe durante la velada, asi ambos pueden estar en mutua compañía ¿No lo cree?** —Allen sabia que en el rostro del hombre, solo habia un plan en mente y era conseguirle marido a su hija, aunque ella al parecer no lo deseaba, bueno por lo menos no le perseguia como las demas.

— **Acepto vuestra ayuda, Lord Kamelot y es un gusto conocerle lady Kamelot, acepto vuestra cortes ayuda, estoy a su cuidado** —respondio con la cortesia que esperaban, como siempre lo hacia y pudo ver en los ojos de la chica era...¿desprecio? Mientras que ella hacia una leve inclinacion deslizando sus dedos sobre su antebrazo algo que le causo por insual que fuese calor cuando solia sentir un inusual frio— **¿Podemos irnos?**

Ella asintio, siempre mirando al frente mientras caminaban el vocero anuncio su entrada al salon mientras bajaban lentamente vio como ella deliberadamente le ignoraba y ahora sostenia una suave sonrisa que ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones de la chica a su lado.

Mientras caminaban, dejando su sonrisa usual hacer su magia y pudo ver como ella conversaba con el resto de nobles sin ningun inconveniente aun siguio ignorandolo, pero escucho el sonido de la musica y se dirigieron al salon.

— **¿Bailamos?** —le pregunto a la chica, ella solo asintió con su usual indiferencia e inamovible sonrisa parecida a la de su padre, como si escondiera sus verdaderos deseos. Esperaba la usual charla del baile a la que estaba acostumbrado y que mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cintura y esta sobre el hombro de el, podía decir que apenas comenzara el movimiento y solo permaneció en el silencio mas absoluto.

Esa chica solo estaba allí por cumplimiento del deber de hija, pero, tampoco estaba interesada en perseguirle.

— **Lady Kamelot** —comento, estaba un poco incomodo por los comentarios alrededor y deseaba dejar de pensar en las miradas fijas en ellos— **¿Porque usted no desea decir algo conmigo?**

Ella fijo su mirada indiferente y su suave sonrisa impasible, luego esta se desvaneció cuando sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo inusual para fijarse en el con una mirada llena de cinismo y crueldad.

— **Mi lord, ¿Quiere saber porque no hablo con usted?** —ella le dijo, su boca hizo una sonrisa maliciosa— **Por la simple razón, que usted es igual que el resto de nobles y realmente es interesante, ver como manipula al resto de los nobles con aquella amabilidad fingida, es realmente gracioso ver como los demás caen ante aquello que nunca existió y que solo ven porque quieren y no porque exista.**

El quedo estupefacto ante aquella conciencia tan certera de sus intenciones, le pareció graciosa así que soltó una carcajada que realmente le salia tan sincera y era refrescante.

— **Vaya, que chica mas observadora** —comento, ella sonrío con sinceridad— **¿Y bien que mas puede observar la señorita?**

Ella sonrío, mientras giraban y daban una vuelta en medio de los demás su conversación era fluida a medida que la escuchaba sabia que realmente esa chica con apariencia de inocencia solo veía al mundo oscuro que el conocía, en una burla cínica y como algo normal para ella, aunque desconociera la realidad que ocultaba la noche.

Darse cuenta de aquella chica inusual, podia tal vez, solo tal vez invitarla a su mansion.

— **Espero poder verla mas seguido, lady kamelot** —termino de bailar, ella continuaba del brazo mientras caminaban indiferentes al resto del mundo. Así como le había dicho su mero interés por ninguna de las cosas absurdas como lo era el matrimonio o siquiera las trivialidades como la política y las alianzas eran fuera de su perspectiva o interés y aun así era graciosa, abarcaba muchos temas como si fuera parte de ellos, aun estando solo como una observadora— **Por cierto, ¿su padre no se sentirá incomodo con nuestras conversaciones?**

Ella sonrío, luego soltó un suspiro.

— **Es sobre protector, así que es normal** —la miro extrañado que tipo de vida parecía normal, tener a un padre vampiro y siendo humana le parecía normal a ella— **Ademas mi lord, si quiere puede llamarme Road. Después de todo mi padre y usted son aliados por ello podemos tener confianza en hablar mas seguido.**

El asintió, solo podía darle un voto de confianza como lo era su nombre.

— **Puedes llamarme, Allen** —le dijo, ese seria solo el primer voto en medio del silencio en el que vivía solo para saber que el sonido era vida y ella solo le proporcionaba eso.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road sabia que ese chico no daba la confianza que le dio a ella a nadie y por si sola, estar caminando por los jardines de la mansión del conde que le parecían hermosas, de por si Allen había estado visitándola durante un mes, ahora incluso le había invitado a ir a la mansión donde estaba su amado conde, claro sus doncellas la acompañaban pero siempre el joven dormía en la casa durante el día, por las noches era el momento en que podía charlar con el joven conde.

Pero, aun tenia curiosidad porque no había visto al Conde milenario y mientras sus doncellas descansaban ella recorrió los pasillos de la enorme mansión, siempre solía estar un poco silenciosa y eso le gustaba cuando estaba en el jardín, donde solía divertirse con los animales.

Sabia según lo que había escuchado que la habitación del Conde estaba en el segundo piso y después de tantos días ya sabia cual era con exactitud.

Mientras caminaba, sentía el aire mas pesado y ahora que estaba tan cerca no se rendiría para verle. Aunque Allen no lo supiera, ella quería ver al conde por ello rompería ese voto de confianza con el chico castaño.

Vio la puerta, giro la perilla para entrar en aquella habitación iluminada tenuemente mientras las llamas de la chimenea escucho sus pasos, solo el crepitar de las llamas que comenzó a silenciarse escuchando en sus oídos con mas fuerza sus latidos cuando miraba la cama con dosel y oculta tras aquellas cortinas de color carmesí se encontraba su amado Conde así que solo debía verle, solo eso.

Pero, había algo que le oprimía el corazón.

Extendió sus dedos sobre la cortina, cuando la movió se sintió mareada porque lo encontró solo se podía describir como macabro.

Ante ella, se extendía la imagen del hombre que conocía y estaba pálido, ella sabia que estaba enfermo pero a tal nivel que no podía escuchar su respiración temblorosa coloco su mano en su mejilla, su piel estaba helada.

Retrocedió, algo estaba mal porque allí solo estaba el cuerpo de su amado conde y este había muerto, solo quedaba el cascaron de la persona que mas quiso.

— **Si, falleció hace mas de seis meses** —escucho la voz tras ella, un escalofrío recorrió y si su padre sabia esto porque el hablaba bastante con el joven conde, entonces, ¿Que estaba sucediendo?, fijo sus ojos en la figura de su amado conde deshacerse en cenizas mientras sentía tan cerca detrás de ella a la persona que había comenzado a apreciar— **Pero, era inevitable para el porque se acabo su tiempo y ahora, su legado ha llegado a mi...**

ella se sorprendió, la voz que escucho era distinto del joven y no solo eso sino que le era familiar porque por algún motivo había escuchado su voz, se volvió para encontrarse ante ella el mismo albino de sus sueños y con ello sintió como sus latidos se desbocaban en el silencio.

Por extraño que pareciera, vio los dicromaticos ojos porque uno era carmesí mientras el otro dorado.

— **Durante años, podía ver cuanto crecías, pequeña y aun así...saber que el tiempo era corto, al final sabia que estabas dispuesta a todo para llegar hasta mi** —sus palabras eran confusas, pero, por un minuto un fuerte latido golpeo su cuerpo porque reacciono de una forma inusual ante el chico como una compulsión que sacudiendo la cabeza la rechazo— **Siempre fuiste fuerte, aun cuando rechazabas a "Allen", te acercabas con tu usual sonrisa cálida y que mas podría pedir estando en el mundo oscuro...pero, hasta hace unos días Wisely me confirmo lo que sospechaba y que ahora confirmo.**

Ella estaba sorprendida porque no entendía, pero su hermano Wisely le había dado pistas de algo que desconocía y que estaba fuera de sus limites, pero por alguna razón no deseaba moverse de aquel lugar, aun sabiendo que estaba en peligro no se movía sino que permaneció quieta fija su mirada en el albino.

— **Me has llamado, incluso en sueños y lo sabes** —la atrajo a sus brazos mientras extendía su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, aunque era de otro color a ella no le importaba porque si su padre sabia esto, eso quiere decir que ella habia caido en su trampa, solto una carcajada— **¿De que te ries?**

Ella sonrío, le miro a los ojos sin vacilar y pudo ver sorpresa en ese albino que se ocultaba tras la mascara de un castaño amable al mundo y un hombre temible en las sombras.

— **Que todo era una mentira, ahora que ha anochecido puedo ver la forma real de las cosas** —dijo ella burlona, extendió su cuello para que lo viera— **Nunca fue un sueño, siempre te vi y lo sabia, por ello ¿Porque prolongar lo inevitable?**

El miro sus ojos, vio la risa en sus ojos y aunque ella no podía ver el mismo hombre físico que había conocido, allí estaba ante ella la persona que amaba, aun cuando la volvió a traer de nuevo a la locura.

— **Después de todo eres el rey de este juego de ajedrez que has creado** —murmuro ella, mientras el acercaba sus labios sobre su cuello y allí en el silencio de la noche supo la verdad de este mundo ilusorio que vivía y en el que muchos ingenuos todavía tenían fe de que la humanidad cambiaría cuando realmente todo estaba en las manos del Dios del cielo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola aquí cumpliendo con el random y pues, aunque me tarde casi 15 dias de mas, pues estoy aquí cumpliendo mi palabra de aquel one-shot con mas de 1000 palabras asi que no se quejen XD**


End file.
